A Binks Movie
A Binks Movie is a science fiction comedy-drama adventure film and a spin-off of Star Wars. It is inspired by A Goofy Movie. Plot Backstory Naboo is now under control from Palpatine and Jar Jar leaves the Republic to go see his son, Lap. Lap doesn't want to be funny like his father. Unlike Father, Unlike Son Lap is sick and tired of his annoying father. A Beautiful Woman Shifting Loyalties Lap wants to have a date with Kathryn instead of going swimming with Jar Jar because he doesn't want to be funny. A bounty hunter named Durge calls Sheev Palpatine that a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar should be silenced for helping the Jedi. A Tragic Loss Durge, Palpatine and Darth Vader arrive and attack Naboo. Palatine authorizes Order 88 to begin his campaign of genocide towards the Gungans. His first death was Jar Jar. He currently plans to kill Boss Nass. Force Ghost Lap heard the news of the death of his father and was in tears. Lap saw the Force Ghost of Jar Jar telling him to be himself. Jar Jar explained his experiences in life that people don't want him to be himself, especially as a senator. The Assassination Durge dresses up as a Gungan to fool Boss Nass and Lap Binks. Naboo Celebration All of the residents of Naboo celebrate at Naboo with Jar Jar's ghost. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Lap Binks (Normal Accent) *Dee Bradley Baker as Jar Jar Binks *Naomi Harris as Kina Binks *Rihanna as Kathryn *Brian Blessed as Boss Nass *Ian McDiarmid as Sheev Palpatine *Laurence Fishburne as Darth Vader *Dwayne Johnson as Durge *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker (Cameo in Post-credits) Rating Rated G. Quotes *Lap Binks: Hi, dad. **Jar Jar Binks: Mesa love yousa! Yousa my best child! **Lap Binks: People will think I'm stupid when I talk like you. **Jar Jar Binks: Mesa be myself all the time, Lap! Wesa should go swimming! **Lap Binks: Forget it! **Jar Jar Binks: Yousa shouldn't be mean to me. It makes me so sad. **Lap Binks: Okay. I'll come. **Jar Jar Binks: Yay! *Boss Nass: Jar Jar! **Jar Jar Binks: Yes, Boss Nass? **Boss Nass: Yousa son is failing in his Gungan Class. **Jar Jar Binks: Lap is so good. Heesa so smart! **Boss Nass: I will exile him if I want to! **Jar Jar Binks: But mesa didn't know Palpatine was a Sith. That makes mesa very sad! *Lap Binks: Hi! **Kathryn: Hello, what's your name? **Lap Binks: Mesa... I'm Lap Binks. **Kathryn: I've heard that your dad, Jar Jar was part of the Republic. It's a shame he voted for Palpatine. **Lap Binks: NO! He's a nice Gungan! He would never do such harm! *Lap Binks: Hi, dad. I've this met this human named Kathryn. **Jar Jar Binks: Moi moi! Isn't she hot? **Lap Binks: Of course. *Palpatine: You shouldn't have helped the Jedi before you voted for me! **Jar Jar Binks: Mesa didn't know yousa evil! **Palpatine: I am from Naboo and want to begin Order 88. **Jar Jar Binks: Whatsa dat? **Palpatine: It's my plan to silence the Gungans, starting with you. Your race's eradication will lead me to victory. **Jar Jar Binks: NOOOO! (Off-screen) Notes/Trivia *Adam Sandler was going to be the main role until the director wanted Dee Bradley Baker to play the role in the end. **In fact, he also uses his Cinnamon Bun voice in during the production of this. *James Earl Jones was going to reprise his voice as Darth Vader, but given how expensive he is, Laurence Fishburne was his voice replacement. Category:Star Wars Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Family films Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Spin-off